Sarah meets Spike
Sarah meets Spike Leva's notes: Although I may have created Spike, I do not own him. He belongs too everyone. You may use him for what ever you want. You could make creepypasta stories about him, Draw pictures of him, Write happy stories about him (though I don't see how), Heck, you could even make him a part of a Character's main story line! I don't care. But keep in mind, that doesn't mean he belongs to you either. He is a shared character for everyone to use. My only requierment, send me a link of what you did with him when your done. I would really like to see what you would use him for. Sarah was walking down the streets of Adventure bay when she heard an alarm coming from the prison. Sarah rushes over too The prison to see what's going on. When she arrives the police men are in a panic. Sarah: What's going on? Chief of police: We had a break out. Sarah: Did any one really dangerous break out? The police man nodded his head and shivered. Chief of police: Yes. Spike escaped today. Sarah tilted her head. She had never heard that name before. Sarah: Who is Spike? The Chief of police looked in his files, then pulled something out. Chief of police: This is Spike. Sarah looked at the picture and read over his charges. She was horrified. How could there be some one so evil? Spike was a Black and grey Rottweiler with a black collar around his neck. His eyes were a blood shot, and where the White part of his eyes would be it was black. His charges were pretty serious too. Spike was a serial killer. He had murdered 100 personal and dogs before being caught. Sarah: For these charges, he should have been killed right? Chief of police: He barely got here a few days ago. We were going to kill him today, when he escaped. We really need your help Sarah. Sarah: I'll be back. I just need to get my uniform on. Sarah raced to the pup tower and explained to Ryder the situation. Sarah: And while he is still out there, I want you and the rest of the pups in the pup tower. Ryder: This is pretty serious sarah, Are you sure you can handle it? Sarah nodded her head ans she put her uniform on. Sarah: I have been through several cases before and I'm not dead yet right? Ryder laughs a bit and nodded. Ryder: Okay. Activates his alarm. Ryder: Paw patrol, to the look out. ---Time skip---- Sarah left the rest of the paw patrol safely in the pup tower. Sarah: now... If I was a deranged psychopath, where would I be? Suddenly she heard a scream. Sarah: no.. That sounded like... but that can't be... She's back at the pup tower... Sarah races over to where she heard the scream. She gasped. Tears formed in her eyes. Sarah No.... But how.... Laying on the ground her stomach torn open, is Skye. Her mouth was open as if still screaming, a look of pure horror was on her face. Sarah suddenly heard a deep laugh and a ragged in take of breath behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Spike. Spike: Well, Well... If it isn't Sarah of the Paw patrol. I have been, DYING to meet you! Spike said, smiling wickedly. Sarah was a little scared, but for the sake of others, she hid her fear and looked brave. Sarah: Stay away! Spike laughed gruffly. Spike: I think not. Spike leaped at Sarah, his knife in paw. Sarah dodged barely missing being hit by the deadly knife. She took off running, she knew there was no point in sticking around that place for now. And there was definitely no hope of saving Skye. She was relieved to look back and see that Spike wasn't following her. She raced back over to the pup tower. The door was broken, and wide open. Sarah walked inside and went up the elevator. When she got out, she was once again horrified. There was blood everywhere. The air got caught in her throat as she saw the bodies of her friends. She ran over to them and felt their chests. They were all breathing, luckily Spike hadn't killed them all. But why would Spike leave them all alive but kill Skye? Sarah thought to herself. What was this twisted psycho planning? Suddenly Sarah felt someone breathing on her back. Spike: What I'm planning? Why don't I show you. Sarah froze. ''How did he know what she was thinking?! What did he mean by that?! Is he going to-'' She felt something smash against the back of her head and she passed out. ----Time skip-------- Sarah awoke with a cramped feeling. She looked down at her self and she saw why. She was tied up and hanging upside down. Spike: I see your finally up. took you long enough. Sarah bared her teeth. Spike: are you ready to see what I have planned... I'll need a volunteer for this though. hmm... Who should I choose... Sarah looked where he was facing and saw her friends tied up upside down as well. Sarah: NO! DON'T YOU HURT THEM! Spike turned and walked over to her, baring his teeth, he shoved his face in hers. Spike: I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT! Cried then walked over to where her friends were still hanging. He walked over to Marshall and cut him down. He laid Marshall on the floor. Marshall's eyes were wide and panicked. Spike: Behold.. The Fire pup and healer Marshall. One of the most important members of the Paw patrol... WELL NO MORE! THERE WILL BE NO MORE PAW PATROL! WE ROBBERS, KIDNAPPERS, SERIAL KILLERS, AND BLACK TRADE PEOPLE WILL NO LONGER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING CAUGHT! And with that Spike drove his knife into Marshall's back, cutting through his spine, his arteries, and finally, his heart. Marshall screamed and then fell silent. Sarah: MARSHALL! Chase: NO Rubble: *whimpers* no... Rocky: MARSHALL! Zuma: MAWSHALL NO! Aroura: Marshall... Everest: NOOOO!!! Sarah blinked away her tears. Rage was building up in her. Sarah: you... YOU... YOU! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! Spike: In your dreams princess. Spike turned his back on her. A big mistake as Sarah quietly activated her razor blades that quietly and quickly cut through the ropes easily. landed ruffly and leaped onto his back, holding a knife of her own that she got from her pack that he had stupidly left on her. Spike: GRAAAH! Spike roars and tries to shake her off. But she will not let go. She reached into her bag quickly and got her electrified collar which she slapped against his neck and it clamped down. She leaped off of him and pressed a button. Jolts of electricity ran through Spike. Spike: YIPE YIPE YIPE! Sarah cuts down and releases the rest of her friends. She jabs the back of her knife(not the sharp part, the handle) into the back of his head and he blacks out. ---Time Skip---- Chief of police: Thank you Sarah. Sarah: Your welcome. Chief of police: we shall send him to another city and kill him right away. Sarah: good. Now, I have a few funerals to attend. Spike had been captured, not to many people had been hurt, but Skye and Marshall had not made it. Sarah attended their funerals sadly. tears welled up in her eyes. ---Meanwhile---- A certain black and grey Rottweiler sat over the dead bodies of the drivers that were taking him to another city. A long scar ran over one eye where Sarah had slashed it before turning him in. She couldn't let him go in without her doing something to him that would make him hurt. Spike looked terrifying now. He had traded his black collar for a spiked black collar and there were permanent scorch marks on his paws from when he was electrocuted by Sarah. He took a knife off one of the police man drivers and he stared at himself on the knife's reflection. Spike: I'm coming for you Sarah! The end.....?